


Thoughts, Midnight Confession, and Mending

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Three Part 100 Word Drabble Series dealing with the aftermath of Ron's seventeenth birthday.





	Thoughts, Midnight Confession, and Mending

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Thoughts

 

When Hermione woke up that morning, she swore to herself that she wouldn’t give one thought to Ron. It didn’t matter that he was turning seventeen, a man by wizard standards. He’d still be a foolish boy in her mind. 

She’d been on her way back from the library when she heard. From Cormac McLaggen, of all people, who’d seen Harry and Slughorn carry an unconscious Ron to the hospital wing.

But now, standing at his bedside she couldn’t _stop_  thinking about him. She’d return after everyone left. There were words that needed to be said without an audience present.  


* * *

  


Midnight Confession

 

“Ron it’s… it’s me.”

“Madam Pomfrey says that you’ll be fine once you wake up.” She paused. “You need to do that soon, okay? Your mum is beside herself with worry.” She paused. “We all are.”

“You need to wake up because this can’t be the end. Not now, with all…  _this_ … between us. I’m sorry about the canaries, and Felix Felicis and Slughorn’s party and… I  _miss_  you. Even if you are with  _her_. We’ll find a way to… work things out.

“It’s almost midnight. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, Ron. Please wake up soon.”

* * *

  


Mending

 

“Did you really sneak in here after my parents left?” Ron asked, his voice weak and strained.

Hermione nodded. “Borrowed Harry’s cloak.” She paused. “Did you hear me talking to you?”

Ron shook his head. “No... I was pretty out of it.”

“You said my name,” she whispered.

Ron blushed. “I… er… kept on having these weird dreams.”

“Oh?”

Ron nodded but didn’t elaborate.

“Harry tells me that you pretend to be asleep when Lavender visits.”

Ron shrugged. “ _You_  broke the rules to come see me.”

“I did.”

“I’m… er… sorry.”

“Me too.”

“Are we... okay?”

 

“We will be.” 


End file.
